This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For switchgear cabinets, modularity is an important criterion, as it increases the number of potential areas of application. A modular switchgear cabinet unit can be combined with other cabinet units of the same type, allowing cabinet units to be assembled according to customer requirements to form a larger switchgear cabinet system. In particular, such switchgear cabinet systems can be modularly adapted to the required or available space. Modularity also has the advantage of allowing cables and wires to be installed internally through the individual switchgear cabinet unit. Because when cabinets are strung together, the side walls are eliminated at the points of connection, a rack is required for stability. The cabinets are therefore strung together via the rack, which raises the problem of sealing the system from the exterior or the surrounding area. Seals are thus introduced at points of attachment to prevent dust or moisture, for example, from penetrating, to the greatest extent possible.
A frame profile of a rack designed for a modular switchgear cabinet unit is known from EP 1 601 074 B1. At the point of attachment between two mutually facing frame profiles, a sealing strip is inserted, which is designed to complement a sealing assembly that is produced by two outer cores of the profile that are seated flush against one another and a modular connector assembly comprising a coupling member, which is compressed by bolts. The known assembly is complex and requires multiple assembly steps.